


Prima Data

by GrimOfTheAbyss



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Corny as fuck, F/M, First Time, Not Related, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimOfTheAbyss/pseuds/GrimOfTheAbyss
Summary: After months of light kisses and faithful to his promise, Ragna finally receives his prize.





	Prima Data

**Author's Note:**

> My first story released. I finally worked up the balls to show the public. This is nothing special, certainly, but I would appreciate anyone who read through to give me your thoughts here going forward as I am new to the whole writing scene. Better summaries would be a damn good start. All comments are accepted and it may take me time to respond.

Bringing the straps of her nightgown down her slender arms, Noel raised her large emerald eyes to Ragna. “Ragna, I…”

When those glimmering gems locked with his, he slanted his mouth over hers before she could finish. He kept it light and pulled back moments later, the lack of strength from his lover cradled in his arms from that kiss split his mouth into a grin. “You don’t have to remind me, babe,” he kissed her again down to their bed, “nice and slow.” he separated to say, caressing her arms to calm her some. Noel lifted her arms up so he could remove her nightgown and took a moment to appreciate and thank whoever listened fated him to meet this woman, this angel. Her arms coiled around his neck and brought him down to continue their kiss as he tried to convey every ounce of need and desire he held for her. 

His tongue slipped through the small gap between her lips, welcomed by her muscle, and as his hips begun moving, the friction between his boxers - the only thing preventing his hardness and her naked sex to physically touch - and her entrance immediately roused a moan from her. At this point, he would have broken away before he lost it and broke his promise; instead, his lips slanted over hers to deepen the kiss. She tugged on his boxers until he finally pulled them off. Noel wanted nothing to stand between them and full skin-to-skin contact... she wanted to feel all of him tonight.

“Ragna…”

“I love it when you call my name like that, babe.” Ragna ran his fingers along her folds, and as his thumb rubbed the hood of her sex, smirked as her eyes momentarily rolled into her sockets. Noel reached for and grabbed his prick, and he groaned immediately and pulled her hand away when her thumb pressed his head. "Don't do that."

"I-I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"You wanted slow," she gasped as he gave an erect nipple a wet tongue lash, "remember?"

Noel chewed on her bottom lip as he moved down between her thighs and found her clit swollen with desire, and even though he wanted to taste the juices running down her thighs, he couldn't help but tease her, and planted a soft kiss on the saturated nub before grazing it with the flat of his tongue as her back arched with his tongue. This was about as far as they would go before; for the eight months they have been together Ragna had respected her wishes. Of course, it's not that she didn't want him; Noel craved him from the moment she felt that pull on that breezy Tuesday morning when she went to apply for an internship at the local hospital, and it didn't make handling her bubbling emotions easier when they bathed together on more than one occasion. Noel was a romantic. She wanted to give her first time to her true love - the man she wanted to spend her life with, and after two breaks ups, she found him. 

Using his other index finger, he probed her wet, sensitive flesh. Noel bit her finger and whimpered as her lover tortured her. He grinned when he looked up at her; she watched him, total silence, waiting for him to pleasure her more, so he got to it. When his tongue proceeded into her pussy - which clenched happily around his swirling muscle - she spasmed a little and bit her finger harder to contain herself. A lovely scent and wonderful taste. His fingers softened her up and made her super sensitive, and because he had no reason to give her the climax she sought after denying him what he desired for so long, his licks were gentle, which resulted in Noel teetering over the edge of her climax for almost five minutes.

Ragna chuckled as her fingers curled his hair, doing his best not to laugh as she writhed and yanked on his locks each time his tongue probed her sweet spot. Ragna growled into her cunt, enthusiastic and desiring to taste more of her nectar, she released a scream, and as she came and practically crushed him between her thighs, Ragna squeezed her plump thighs and continued to fuck her with his tongue, forcefully riding out her orgasm.

“Oh…!” Noel stammered, her voice soft and weak, eyes hazy from the mind-blowing climax he ushered in. And still pretty dizzy from her orgasmic ordeal, she didn't realize Ragna hovered her until he pressed his cock against her entrance. 

“So damn wet…” Ragna rumbled and bent forward to her breast. He began to suckle and nibble as rubbed his tip along her sex, barely pushing in, only enough for her to feel a split, slow motions deliberate. Noel went a little crazy at that. She clutched his head to her breast and arched up for him to take as much as he could into his mouth, moaning his name deliriously as the fire building between her thighs grew and spread. And when he pushed in, it felt as if he'd poured gas on that flame. "Does it hurt?"

Noel shook her head. "No... keep going." Her large, jade eyes, heavy-lidded with passion, squeezed shut as he pushed another inch inside of her. She gasped, insides stretching wide, his teeth grit resisting the temptation to slam deep. God, he wanted to drive home, but he couldn't. More than anything, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he. Ragna directed his kisses to her neck in an effort to ease her. A few inches in, Ragna began to work himself back and forth, easing into her bit by bit, coating his length in her slick desire.

"Am I hurting you?" It was a redundant question; Noel was clearly in some pain, though nothing gruesome, just a faint uncomfortable feeling that passed as he rocked. She was huffing softly, sharp nails digging into his shoulders and shuddering as he proceeded to sheath his entire organ into her. Ragna stilled and removed himself from her neck to lock eyes again. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she managed to say, "please, keep going..." Ragna nodded and bent down to kiss her again, sighing at not only the taste of his love but the sweet pulsing surrounding him, and when he began moving in careful half-circles, he growled at the sound of her moans echoing in his mouth. "Ragna," she sighed between the mating of their mouths, soft whimpers reciprocating the lazy, slow strokes of his tongue. Her hands that had firmly pressed to his chest left his skin and dove into his hair. Remaining at this pace was difficult, to say the least, and with her hips bucking against and in time with his, Ragna let his pace slip up a few times. But they were only jolts, a harder slam. And as he broke away and looked down at the flushed, pleasured face of his lover, that determination of his dwindled.

"Damn, I never thought I'd be this close... so fast...!" Ragna quickened as he spoke and wrapped her legs about his waist, and as he moved marginally rougher and her sighs became rapid puffs, the warmth inside of her burst and rushed through her. "Come for me," his hands molded to her breasts, "let go." Ragna quickly captured her lips then. Breathless, hot, frantic. Their tongues thrashed about, their lips arching and molding against each other. His hips surged against hers harder to ride her through her climax when he felt her flex around him, then immediately tightened and stiffened in his arms. Ragna was simply beside himself in bliss, the slick sound of his cock pounding her cunt loud in the silence.

Before he could approach his own orgasm, he remembered they had no form of protection against the unexpected and swiftly pulled out, turned her about on her hands and knees, and pushed into her pucker after a quick fingering attempting to ease the pain of entry. Her mouth opened for a silent scream. Ragna pushed in to maximum depth, his balls against her sex. He held himself there, calming, allowing his orgasm to soothe. She closed her eyes, the sparks of pleasure sent to her core bringing a regressed, hoarse moan passed her smooth lips.

Ragna withdrew and rocked forward again, slow and sensual at first before returning to his previous pace once she adjusted to fuck her proper. Each motion through hypersensitive tissue made her twitch and quiver. Satin blankets bunched up in tight fists, Noel writhed in the grip of unalloyed arousal. His hands cupped her swaying breasts, urging her body to move in tandem with his. She did her best, but despite her best efforts, he was far too much to compete with. His balls ached and his cock engorged, rigid, ready to explode. Ragna fought it, wanting to ensure she received the utmost satisfaction before his own. 

He flipped her around yet again, wishing to see her expression himself when he finally undid the knot compressed at his base. His balls sucked up to him, slapping against her flesh. Her face was red, body coated in a thin sheen of sweat like his. Ragna grasped her breasts, and as he tweaked at her nipples, she cried. It was sharp and echoed across the room. Her head flew back and she came, her release catapulting Ragna closer to his own. Her blood thrummed in her veins and pounded in her ears. Noel dug her heels in the small of his back, panting his name and declaring her love an innumerable amount of times. It never grew old, and he did the same.

Once more, Ragna took her mouth, kissing her deeply, mimicking the prick planting itself into her ass. Ragna swallowed up each moan and gasp, sucking in the air she breathed. The entire bed shook as he pounded into her, separating from her addicting mouth to hear her cry and mewl and pant, driving into her over and over. And then Ragna went still, his face showing agonizing strain. Noel's cries may have been heard by their neighbors or even echoed down the empty, street-light illuminated block.

Ragna growled, almost in triumph, when she yelled his name to the ceiling and clamped around his pulsing organ. He let loose a long groan of her name and her body shuddered. His hot breath against her ear, the warmth of his body covering her like a blanket coupled with the hot jets of heat that filled her ass rolled her eyes back for a few moments. He shriveled and exited her, a sense of emptiness coming over her until his kiss sated her need for continual intimacy. She framed his face and returned the deep, slow, lazy kiss with as much passion as he gave. 

"How was it?" Ragna breathed out.

"It felt good. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Thank you," she smiled.

A deliberation and deep breath later, Ragna came right out with it. "Noel, I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

"This is corny as hell, but... Noel, we've been together for eight months and this isn't enough for me. I'm sick of hearing when you're on the phone, you call me your boyfriend. I want to be something more to you, and you something more to me." Her eyes began to tear up as he went on. "I don't want to be your damn boyfriend forever, so I want a straight answer." Ragna took another deep breath and asked with all the courage he could muster. "Noel, will you marry me?" In that instant, Noel sprang to life. In seconds he fell on his back, Noel on top of him, kissing him almost savagely until his air supply had been depleted. Ragna blinked and caught his breath when she finally let him go. "Okay, that was... something. Is, uh... Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Ragna! Yes, yes!" Noel nodded, her eyes alight with joy. She quickly calmed down and gave Ragna a more composed response. "Yes, I will. Of course, I will. I love you, Ragna."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd I say? Corny as fuck. An ending with no imagination. Easiest way to cut it off.


End file.
